The Pack
by chocolat
Summary: Harry PotterSailor Moon ficy! See the title? That's my summary. Rating's for curse words.
1. Prologue

Chocolat: Hiya folks! This is a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Ficy. There's no Harry Potter in the prologue, but it'll come in the first chapter, k?

Kasumi: You'll have to wait and see for the pairings! What good is telling the story if you give some of it away, ya know?

Chocolat: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd been livin' in a mansion, surrounded by hotties and wearing red contacts with spiral pupils. /Goes off to LaLa Land/

Ryo: Enjoy!

-TV-

/actions/

(Notes and comments from the nutcase writing this)

'Phone'

-----------------------------

**The Pack**

**Prologue**

-Last night another attack has been reported. Two bodies were found in the park ripped apart by what they believe to be a large animal. Zoos have been question, but there have not been any missing animals. Citizens have been advised to stay indoors at night and to lock all doors and windows.-

Ikuko turned off the television and walked to the phone, a worried frown adorning her face. She picked up the phone, dialed quickly, and waited semi-impatiently. 'Moshi Moshi. Hikawa Shrine.'

"Konnichi wa Hino-san. I'm Tsukino Ikuko, Usagi's mother. May I speak to her?"

'Of course Tsukino-san.'

Ikuko heard him place the phone down and slide open a door. There was silence for awhile, then the sound of the phone being picked up. Usagi's confused voice came over the line and Ikuko calmed down a little. 'Mama?'

"Usagi, hon, I don't want you going out at night anymore. So, tonight stay with Hino-san, my musume."

'O-Okay mama. I will.'

"Stay safe. I love you."

'Love ya.'

Ikuko placed the phone down after hearing a click. Why am I still worried? Usagi wouldn't lie to me.

--------------------------

Usagi stared at the phone for a minute feeling the all too familiar guilt of lying to her parents wash over her. Rei walked into the room and studied Usagi for a minute. "Daijobu desu ka, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi looked at Rei and gave a small smile. "Hai. I just hate to lie to mama though. How's Mako-chan?"

Rei motioned for Usagi to follow her and walked out of the room. Rei lead her to a guestroom where Makoto rested on the bed. "Physically, she's fine. That-that-_thing_ had taken her soul though. I-I don't know what to do!"

Usagi chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating something. "I have an idea Rei."

Rei heard the uncertainty in her voice. "But?"

Usagi sighed and fingered something in her jean pocket. "She would become a demon."

Rei stared blankly at Usagi for a moment. "What kind? The Inuyasha kind? Spawn of Satan? Dark Kingdom?"

"The Inuyasha kind."

Rei thought about it. "How do we do it?"

"We don't."

Rei gave Usagi a look that said 'explain.' "Um, my sister, with Hades permission, can do it."

Rei watched with curiosity as Usagi pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "Why do we need Hades' permission? And since when did you have a cell phone?"

Usagi flipped open her silver phone and dialed. "Hades approves of them so there's no chance of mutiny and such. And Yami-chan bought this phone for me."

Usagi then began to speak in French to the other person on the other line. "She's really spoils you Usagi-chan. Why didn't you tell me you spoke French? What else have you been hiding Odango?"

Usagi made a shushing motion as she continued to converse with her twin. She pressed the 'end' button a few minutes later and sat by Makoto's bed. "I wanted to surprise you and you'll just have to wait and see. My sister will be here soon by the way."

Usagi grinned at Rei and then looked at her imploringly. Rei sighed. "What d'ya want?"

Usagi smiled innocently. "Can you make some green tea? Pretty please?"

Rei rolled her eyes, but left the room with a smile. "Thanks Rei-chan!"

Usagi spent the next few minutes getting Makoto a bit more comfortable. Rei came back a little later with a tray of tea and two people, one short and one tall, following behind her. "Yami-chan!"

Usagi threw her arms around her twin, talking to her in French at a fast pace. Kitsune laughed and spoke back in French at a slightly slower pace. The two of them calm down a little later and Rei handed out tea to her guest. "So, who's he Yami-chan?"

The tall man that came with Kitsune had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and dark red eyes. He bowed to them as he introduced himself. "I am Hades, god of the underworld."

Rei looked at him in disbelief while Usagi's eyes held a question in them. Hades ignored Rei, but answered Usagi's unspoken question. "After a few-ah-incidents, I have decided that it would be better to check out the possible demons myself and to turn them. I believe they hold the most loyalty to the one who turned them and this way, I can instantly tell which demons I have approved of and which I have not."

Usagi nodded and Hades moved over to Makoto and placed a hand over her forehead. Usagi, Rei, and Kitsune watched in silent anticipation, occasionally sipping their tea. About 15 minutes later Hades approved of Makoto and placed a green sphere into her body. "She will be a tiger demon of the thunder clan. It will take some hours for the changes to occur. I will trust you, Kitsune, to aid her with the changes she will experience. See-ya babe." Hades winked at Kitsune and left with a cloud of black smoke. "Guess that means I'll be stayin' with her for awhile."

"Um, actually, Yami-chan, we're all goin' to England in four days for some special schooling."

Both Usagi and Kitsune wrinkled their noses at the though of school. "Oh."

"Hey! Where's Kasumi?"

"She should be at her brother's place."

Rei and Usagi's communicators started to beep, interrupting the conversation. Usagi answered hers and Rei came up behind her. "Usagi! We found what's been attacking people. It's a werewolf! Come to the northern woods in the park."

"Right!"

Usagi turned off the communicator and Rei and her transformed. They left Makoto in Kitsune's care and ran off. As they neared the woods they heard inhuman howls of pain and rage. They paled and increased their speed. When they arrived at the scene they saw four werewolves and no senshi in sight. One brown, one a dark blue, one raven colored, and the other was the color of wheat. "You don't think . . .?"

"Kuso! Run Moon!"

The werewolves pounced as Moon and Mars made a run for it. They split up when they came to a large tree, two wolves following each of them. Sailor Moon ran through bushes and tree branches as fast as she could, ignoring the pain from the scratches and all too aware of the beasts that were once her friends closing in behind her. Sailor Moon tripped over a raised root she was unable to avoid from exhaustion and fear and landed hard on the cold unforgiving ground. The petite senshi turned around just in time to see the werewolf that was once the senshi of earth pounce on her, knocking her out. The last thing the terrified rabbit heard, as she felt a blazing pain in her shoulder, was her love shouting her name.

------------------

Chocolat: Oooooooo, scary. Hehe. Tell me what ya think.

Kasumi: /Opens her mouth to say something/

Chocolat: DON'T! I already _know_ what yer goin' ta say. So don't _even_.

Ryo: /sighs in exasperation/ _Really_ you two. Must you always play?

/Both of them give Ryo evil looks and Ryo shudders/


	2. Chapter 1

Chocolat: 'Ello, 'ello! This is the first chapter of 'The Pack.' If this is not where you wish to be then, just stay anyways!

Kasumi: Shakes head Let them go chocolat.

Chocolat: NNNOOOO!

**CosmicLunaAngel**- Thank you!

**Cris**- Thanks for the review!

**Flame Ivy Moon**- Thank you too!

**princess-serena-of-the-mo**- Thank you for the review!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and my apologies for being a procrastinator!

'thoughts'

**Chapter 1**

_Kasumi's POV_

"Headmaster! You can't be serious. We can't keep _six werewolves_ **_here_**!"

"They were supposed to come anyway Severus. They need to learn our way of magic so they can aid us."

"How can they aid us? They are children! That blonde one is even sucking her thumb!"

"Actually, I think she is chewing on it. Must be hungry. Poppy? Can you get some food?"

"Of course. But don't you wake them up! They've had a terrible night, the poor dears."

'What the hell? Where am I? And where's Mamo-onii-chan?' I open my eyes carefully, blinking at the painfully bright light. The light dimmed then and I was able to fully open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I was on a clean white bed and beside me, on another bed, was my brother sleeping face down. 'I'm shocked that he hasn't suffocated himself yet.' There are more beds past Mamo-onii-chan's, four of them occupied. Standing in front of my bed is a really, _really_, old dude, and in the corner of the room was a grumpy-looking guy.

"Hello there, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

I blink and realize that I had somehow arrived at the school of magic earlier than planned and under unusual circumstances. "Well, at least I made it here. Damn though! I hurt like Hell! Oh, and I'm Kasumi Chiba."

"A pleasure."

I take odd delight in the fact that the grump was sarcastic. "And sarcastic too?"

There was some rustling a few beds down. "Did Odango run me over again?"

Hmm, Rei's awake. The door I hadn't noticed before opens up and a woman, a witch I guess, in a nurse-like outfit came in with a cart of food. "Ah, well. We'll talk later. For now, eat up and rest. When you're better we'll discuss the problem. A friend of mine, who has the same problem, will be here soon."

With that, the old dude, Dumbledore, and Mr. Grump left. I stare at the door for a minute and something is then placed in my lap. I look down to see a tray of food and a bottle of some reddish-brown liquid. "Eat up, and drink the potion first. It'll help get your strength and energy back."

"Erm, thank you."

'So potions are real?' I look dubiously at the rust-colored goop. 'Will it taste like chocolat and cherries? Well, only one way to find out.' I pick up the bottle, tip it, and swallow the stuff in one gulp. I start to cough violently and almost gag. 'Good Gaia! That was worse than those dirt flavored jelly beans!' I quickly shove some roasted potatoes in my mouth to rid myself of the nasty flavor. I hear someone else coughing then. I figure that it's Rei. Over the next hour everyone wakes up, drinks the horrid potion, and eats.

_Usagi's POV_

We all look at each other, wondering what was going on and how we got here. "Um, does anyone remember last night?"

I take some time to think. "The last thing I remember was being at Rei-chan's."

Nobody else seems to remember much either. "So, how's everybody feeling?" I ask since I was feeling a little sore and figured they might too.

"I'm still a bit tired" Kasu-chan answers with a small yawn.

Mina-chan adds, "And sore."

Mamo-chan stretches while saying, "I'm kinda stiff."

I stare for a minute before mentally slapping myself. 'Usagi! You can stare at Mamo-chan later!'

Some minutes later Dumbledore-sama walks in with a strict looking lady and a particularly scary and dark man. It seems Dumbledore-sama hasn't changed much since being reborn. I still remember the all the classes he taught us during the Silver Millennium. "Madame Pomphrey has told me that you have recovered quite quickly. I should have known you would. This is the deputy headmistress, head of Gryffindor, and our Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. And Severus Snape here is our resident potions master and head of Slytherin."

'That Snape guy is a teacher? He looks more like the dude to hand out punishments.' I point to each person respectively as I introduce everyone. "Um, I'm Usagi Tsukino, he's my koishii, Mamoru Chiba, and his sister, Kasumi. And these are my friends, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and Minako Aino."

"It's a pleasure to see you all again. We sent for two of your friends. I'm sure they're quite worried."

'Why is Snape-sensei glaring at us? What did we do?' I hear the door open and look to see a man with short brown hair and amber eyes walk in. "Ah, Remus, you're here."

Dumbledore-sama introduces us and we get down to business. Well, after I jump onto Mamo-chan and snuggle beside him, Kasu-chan sits on his other side, and the girls sit on the bed next to me. "First of all, do you remember anything from last night?"

All of us sit in silence, searching our memories. "Hey! What happened to the werewolf that attacked me?"

As always, Kasu-chan has the best memory. Maybe it's all the potatoes she eats. They say their good for memory. I turn my attention back to a grave looking Dumbledore-sama. "Unfortunately, the Japanese Ministry of Magic was forced to kill the werewolf since its human side had died. That was when they found the six of you."

'That poor thing.' "Are we werewolves now?"

Ami-chan was the one to speak up this time and Lupin-san was the one to answer. "I'm afraid so. I'm also a werewolf. Professor Dumbledore called me here to help you all."

'Why does he remind me of Ami-chan?' "There are rules as well as rights set by the ministry. The first thing we should do is register the six of you at the ministry."

Everyone, minus the professors and nurse, looks to me for the answer. 'Well, if we don't want our cover blown we'll have to register and can we even say no?' "How do we do that?"

Dumbledore-sama answers me. "Remus and Severus will take you there when you're ready."

I look at my friends and then back at Dumbledore-sama. "I think we're ready to go now."

Chocolat: Tell me what'cha think! And I'm not talking to you Kasumi.

Kasumi: I should have a say in this! After all, I _am_ in the story.

Chocolat: Since when have I ever given you a say in _anything_?"

Kasumi: NEVER! Which is why I should!

Ryo: _Please_ stop fighting! sighs in annoyance


End file.
